Justice League: Cosmos
by UniverseClassLegend
Summary: Batman is back! Now, an evil andriod called Brainiac plans to use the seven power rings of the Lanterns to collect entire worlds! Now, the entire Justice League must travel beyond Earth to stop Brainiac once and for all! Villains shall beware their power, for no evil shall escape their sight!
1. Prologue

Previously on Justice League:

After the inmates of Arkham Asylum escape yet again, The Joker teamed up with genius Lex Luthor to use their combined power and gadgetry to make Lex the next US President! Luckily, the Dynamic Duo were able to stop them, along with help from the Justice League. Now, after the downfall of their secret weapon, the Joker-Bot, the Deadly Duo are locked up. However, there is still one more threat among the stars.

Sinestro was unaware of how he got here. He had questions instantly. "Show yourselves!" He roared, demanding to know who brought him here. "Who summons the master of the Yellow Lanterns?!" Then, he noticed a pink portal open, with Star Sapphire emerging. "I know that you feed off the power of fear." She said, once noticing Sinestro. "But love conquers all." "Love will not stop the monster that is fear!" And with that, the two began to battle. Sinestro summoned a centipede construct, but Star captured it in a heart-shaped jar. "I love disappointing you." Suddenly, a red, blood-like portal opened, and an angry red beast emerged! "OWWWWAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" Atrocitus roared. "YOU WILL FEEL MY UNBOUND FURY, HE WHO SUMMONED ME!" "You are always so angry, creature." Star said as she dodged a bull construct. Then, the centipede construct was freed, and Star found herself outnumbered. All she could do was hope for aid. Luckily, she knew someone who was powered by that emotion. And with that, her aid came in the form of the Blue Lantern, Saint Walker. "I fear that this time, the Green Lanterns and their willpower will not help us this time." He said. "I was afraid of that." Star replied. After a moth construct held the others back, the Orange Lantern, Larfleeze appeared, greedy for battle. "We now have you outmatched." Sinestro roared. "Tell us why you have brought us here!" "Outmatched?" A voice said. "Not anymore." Indigo-1 then held back Larfleeze's hand construct as she explained. "However, we are not the ones who summoned you." Sinestro was confused. "If you are not responsible," He asked. "Then who is?" Then, another voice replied, as a skull-like ship with tendrils emerged. "That," The voice said. "Would be me."


	2. Pursuers in the Sewers

Meanwhile, in the sewers of Gotham City, the Dynamic Duo was in pursuit of the mutant menace, Killer Croc. "He went this way." Batman said after examining the nearby destruction. "Then we're getting close." The Boy Wonder, Robin replied. "But what did he want from the City Records office?" The two then continued through as Robin noticed what Croc had for lunch. Or what was left of it. Nonetheless, they had to find out what Croc was up to!

It was later when they caught a glimpse of Killer Croc down a pipeline. Quickly, the Dynamic Duo followed. A pack of rats ran by, but Robin wasn't the least bit intimidated. When they got to another part of the sewers, they saw Killer Croc waiting for them! "Looking for me?" He taunted. "Well, actually, yeah." Robin answered. And with that, the battle began! Robin, however, couldn't help but think if Croc had grown a little. He couldn't tell, since Waylon Jones had always been big. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! C'mon, now!" Croc taunted. "Crocs eat bats and birds like you for breakfast!" "Sorry, but we're hard to digest." Eventually, the Duo managed to trap Croc with a net! "HA! You thought that'd hold me, eh? Well, too bad! You won't be getting anything from me!" And before they heroes could react, Croc tore free of his net prison! As Robin backflipped away from a punch, Batman hurled Batarangs at Killer Croc, only to have him block them and escape! "Well, that could've gone better." Robin said. "We should head back to the Batcave and plan our next move." Batman added. And with that, the heroes left.

Meanwhile, Killer Croc was able to reunite with Cheetah, Joker, Firefly, and Solomon Grundy. "Ah got da sewer maps!" Croc announced. He then tossed down a Batarang that was stuck on him, and Joker examined it. "So, those two goody-two-shoes were there, and I didn't even get a chance to say hello!" Joker exclaimed. "I thought we were on a tight schedule!" Croc snapped. "Hey! I got us outta prison." Joker said back. "Can't a guy enjoy the moment, and stop and smell the roses?" "Can we go now?" Cheetah groaned. "This place literally stinks." "Good." Firefly said. "For a second, I thought it was Mr. Zombie here." "ME NOT MR. ZOMBIE!" Grundy yelled. "ME GRUNDY!" And so, the villains went to do their evil plan.

Back up in space, the six Lanterns were battling their mysterious foe. Atrocitus was destroying tendrils left and right. "Whoever you are, you are making a big mistake!" Sinestro roared. "You should be afraid and run, instead of the courageous warrior that you are!" "This is no mistake." The figure inside the ship said. "I require all seven Power Rings in order to achieve my goal." "I am very afraid that it will not happen, my dear." Star Sapphire replied. "I fear that not even the power of hope can save us now." Saint Walker said, uneasy. "You fail to understand." The figure said. "It is useless to resist me." Then, with a big flash of green light, the six Lanterns were suddenly mind-controlled! Helplessly, they entered the ship. "Now, only one color, the last of the Seven Power Rings of Emotion, is all that remains. It too, shall be in my hands."

Meanwhile, in the Hall of Justice, Green Lantern was checking in on Cyborg. "How's that teleporter coming along, Victor?" Hal Jordan asked. "Is it safe?" "Totes!" Victor Stone replied. "It'll take you to the Watchtower in the blink of an eye!" "Thanks, but I can fly up there. But I'm still gonna test this out." And with that, Lantern stepped in. Like Cyborg said, Lantern found himself in the Watchtower, orbiting Earth. "Welcome, Green Lantern of Sector 2184." Martian Manhunter said. "I see that the Slideways Teleporter is now operational." "It's good, but I prefer to fly."

"According to scans, Croc stole the maps to the sewers." Batman said, back at the Batcave. "But why?" "That's what we're trying to figure out." Then, the Batcomputer went off, beeping alarms and showing a visual of a strange UFO. "Woah!" Robin exclaimed. "What is that thing?!" "We should check it out at the observatory." And with that, the two heroes went off to investigate what that strange object was.


	3. Breaking Bats

At the observatory, Batman was checking out the object via telescope. "Must be some kind of spaceship." He said. "Its composition suggests that it came from outside the solar system." "Should we contact Martian Manhunter to check it out from the Watchtower?" Robin asked. "Yes." Batman said. "Contact him via Justice League communicator." As Robin left to do exactly that, he heard Batman groan with pain and clutch his head. "Batman?!" Robin asked. "Are you okay!?" The Dark Knight didn't answer. When he looked up, Robin saw that his eyes were glowing green! And Batman didn't answer. Suddenly, he attacked Robin! "Woah, hey!" Robin shouted. "It's me! Your sidekick! Your Boy Wonder! Your friend!" Batman clutched his head again. Robin was shocked. _Did that speech…. Make him come back to his senses?!_ He thought. However, Batman resumed his attack! _Nope! Guess not!_ Batman then started to demolish the Batcave! _Oh no! I have to stop him! I know that I'm not gonna like this, but I gotta beat him back to his senses!_ Robin resumed his defense, but Batman managed to activate a bomb and swarmed Robin with bats! Quickly, Robin swatted them away and leaped away before the bomb exploded. He then chased Batman into another section of the Batcave.

After Robin caught up to the mind-controlled Batman, he activated the Batcomputer's defense systems. Since he didn't want to kill, he set the missile launchers to Stun Mode. However, Batman managed to avoid them and, before Robin could disable the Batmobile, Batman was inside and activated the shields. Robin had to find a way to get the shields down! Robin used both the Batboat and the Batcycle to disable the Batmobile, but they were both destroyed. Luckily, the Batwing was enough to disable the defense systems. Once the armor was breached, The Batmobile gave Batman an electric shock, and then exploded. Robin prayed with all his might that it would be enough to make Batman come back to his senses. However, he found himself second later in close quarters combat with Batman. Robin was quickly overwhelmed, but before Batman could give the final blow, he roared with pain as the electric shock from the Batmobile ran through him once again. Batman then fell to his knees, clutching his head. Once he saw that Batman was back, Robin breathed a sigh of relief. _Whew! I guess the shock DID work._ He thought. _All I have to do after the shock is wait a few minutes and he's back to normal._ "W-what happened?" Batman said. "No idea." Robin said. "Something must have messed with your mind. And I bet that something is that weird spaceship!" How'd you get me to snap back?" "Must've been the shock from the Batmobile that did it. However, it took time to kick in." As he said this, Robin cancelled the defense protocol. "So, one of the panels shorted out." Batman put together. "The electrical charge must have counteracted the mind-control from that spaceship." "Yeah, I figured that had to work, since that speech at the beginning when you were fighting me didn't." "However, the question is, who was trying to control my mind, and why?"

Meanwhile, Hawkman landed at the entrance to the Hall of Justice. As he entered the main briefing room, he revealed a secret entrance to an underground level. He stepped back, and let Killer Croc, Cheetah, Joker, Solomon Grundy, and Firefly enter! "Sorry 'bout that!" Croc said. Then, Hawkman took off his mask to reveal that he wasn't Cater Hall, but Lex Luthor in disguise! "Don't worry, Jones." Lex said. "Once we're in the Watchtower, that brute strength of yours will come in handy. Once we get hold of the binary fusion cannon, we'll use its power to hold the world to ransom." Lex planned to use the cannon as another attempt to become president. You see, evil geniuses were never known to give up. They would always use the second chance when it was given to them. And the more they lost, the more they learned from their mistakes.


	4. Space suits you, Sir

"Thanks for the warning, Caped Crusader." Martian Manhunter contacted Batman via Watchtower. "Our sensory array was malfunctioning. Scanning the object now." And with that, the mysterious ship was scanned. "Be careful." Batman warned. "It fired some kind of mind control beam." "But don't worry if you're brainwashed." Robin added. "You just need to be jolted by electricity to snap out of it. But it takes time to kick in."

Meanwhile, back in the Hall of Justice, the villains were ready to begin their assault. "We need to hurry before the real Hawkman arrives." Luthor warned. "Oh, don't worry, Lexie!" Joker said. "I already took care of that!" He then gestured to an imprisoned Hawkman back in the sewers, tied up and in a giant bird cage. As they approached the Slideways Teleporter, Firefly asked Grundy if he ever been to space. "AHHHH…...NO. ME NOT EVEN KNOW WHAT OUTER SPACE IS!" Grundy groaned.

At the Watchtower, the scan was complete. "It appears that your computations were correct, Dark Knight." Manhunter said. "The ship DOES come from outside this solar system." However, there was no response. Hal then checked the COMM signal. "The signal to Earth has gone down." He informed Manhunter. "It seems that the fault lies elsewhere." Martian Manhunter replied. "We can't fix it from here. I will require your assistance." Quickly, they headed to the meeting room.

Once the link was reestablished, the computer's alarms went off! **"WARNING! UNAUTHORIZED USE OF THE SLIDEWAYS TELEPORTER!"** The computer blared. Quickly, the two checked out the security footage to see villains invading the Watchtower! "We may need some assistance." Martian Manhunter said. He started the call. "Calling all Justice Leaguers! We have a Code-Red security breach in the Watchtower. Repeat, Code-Red! Report to the Watchtower immediately! Mayday! Mayday!" Cyborg got the call via radio in his bionics. He quickly flew up there. As Clark Kent, Superman heard the call via super-hearing, like someone shouting for help. He ran into the nearby phone booth, took off his glasses, and tore open his shirt to reveal the Kryptonian symbol of hope, his iconic S. After he had changed into his secret superhero identity, Superman got out of the booth, and flew upwards. When Wonder Woman got the call, she quickly flew upwards towards the Watchtower. When Barry Allen got the call via earpiece, he quickly became the Flash and, faster than a speeding bullet, ran towards the nearest Slideways Teleporter, mumbling something about never getting a break. Via the Batcomputer, the Dynamic Duo also got the call. "Caped Crusader, Boy Wonder, we have a security breach." Martian Manhunter called via Batcomputer. "However, due to security protocols, all entrances will be shut down." "Don't worry." Batman said. "We have another way."

After many preparations, the Bat-Rocket was complete! With the countdown at zero, the Dynamic Duo blasted off towards the Watchtower! At the Watchtower, however, Manhunter was holding off the intruders. Green Lantern, however, was to report to the alien ship and collect as much data as he could. "Surrender now." Manhunter ordered. "Surrender?" Firefly chuckled. "Not in my vocabulary, pal!" He then shot flames at Manhunter! The Martian then remembered that fire was his one weakness, and fell unconscious before the flames surrounding him. Lex tried to hack the systems, but to no avail. "It might help if you stopped playing games, Joker," Lex said. "And helped me get control of the main computer!" "But I LIKE games!" Joker teased as he playfully joy-buzzed one of his goons. Lex grabbed the buzzer and shocked the computer, granting access. However, he noticed the Duo approaching. As the rocket's top disengaged from the rocket, it transformed into an outer-space Batwing! Joker started the controls for his drone and piloted it into combat. He also hacked the Watchtower's weapon systems and fired at the duo! Robin jettisoned out of the rocket, and his pod became a fighter of its own as Batman's became one as well. However, the drone was easily destroyed. Joker managed to fire a mega missile at the two and, before they could shoot it down, it split into different missiles! Luckily, Superman was able to arrive and destroyed the missiles, buying the duo time to land at the hangar. Once they were inside, it was time to defend the Watchtower from the evil invaders!


	5. Space Station Infestation

The League went in separate ways. Superman and Batman went after Lex and Joker, Cyborg and Robin pursued Croc and Grundy, and Wonder Woman and Flash took on Firefly and Cheetah. "You may be fast," Firefly taunted. "But are you faster than fire?!" "Like I said, I'm faster than anything!" Flash said as he ran away from the flames. "You may be the fastest human alive, but I am the fastest ANIMAL alive!" Cheetah roared, pouncing towards him. "You're still too slow, kitty!" Flash said, dodging. "Don't make me stomp on your tail or take away one of your nine lives!" As Flash battled the pyromaniac, Wonder Woman faced her foe. "Amazonian Princess," Cheetah roared. "You will rue the day when you made me become this monstrosity before you!" "You brought it on yourself." Diana said back, reading her Lasso of Truth. "Your hunt will end here. You will not feast upon Amazon blood. Artemis will be displeased of you." Meanwhile, Flash quickly assembled a giant cannon and pointed it at Firefly! "HEY! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Firefly said. "Fighting fire with fire!" Flash said. "Or, in this case, WATER!" And with that, he blasted Firefly in the face with water! Firefly screamed as his fire jet-pack went haywire and crashed to the ground. "m-m-m-my-y-y-y p-p-p-p-precious f-f-f-flames. I…. will ma-ma-make y-y-y-y-y-o-u p-p-p-p-pay for t-h-a-a-a-a-at. Uuuuuuunnnnnnnggggghhhhh…." As Flash ran around the place with a fire extinguisher, dousing the flames and saving Martian Manhunter, the battle between nemeses continued. Diana blocked claw strikes with her bracelets, threw her tiara to stun Cheetah, and then threw her with her lasso. Eventually, Cheetah was struck down. "Flash, get these two to the brig." Wonder Woman instructed. Flash then picked up the two unconscious villains and went to lock them up.

Meanwhile, in the main cargo bay, Robin was once again fighting Croc, while Cyborg was fighting Grundy. "I heard about your poem!" Victor taunted. "You must have a really short life-span, and an incredibly fast age growth! Plus, it's Sunday, and do you know what happens on Sunday?! Well, you were already dead, so I don't have to kill you." "GRAAAAHHHHH! GRUNDY SMASH ROBOT MAN!" Robin in the meantime, was clashing with Killer Croc. "There's nowhere left for you to go this time!" Robin yelled. "You're trapped!" "Heh! Why would ah be trapped?!" Croc said back. "I'm right where ah need to be!" However, after an epic fight, both of the big bad guys were knocked out. "Man, I hope there's a few cells in the brig that's big enough for those two." Cyborg said as he used his robotic strength to carry them away.

Meanwhile, in the brig, Batman and Superman were ready to confront their arch-enemies. "What's your game, Luthor?" Superman said. Joker stood up. "He thought that if he could control the Watchtower, Earth would have to give into his demands to become president! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker said. "Of course." Batman said. "The binary fusion cannon!" "Yeah!" Joker said. "The bouncing futon thingy!" "Shut up, Joker." Lex growled. And with that, the final battle began! First, the heroes were up against Joker Goons and Lexbots. After they were disposed, our heroes then faced the villains. Lex donned his upgraded Power Armor, while Joker readied his joy-buzzer. Batman managed to EMP Lex's suit, while with a little heat-vision, Superman made Joker's pie bomb explode in his face! Now, it was time to lock the villains up! However, after the intruders were captured in the brig, the Justice League got an alert saying that an unidentified object was approaching! It was that same ship from earlier!


	6. The Big Grapple

"What is that thing?" Superman asked, pointing to the ship on the monitor. "It is the object I sent Green Lantern to investigate." Martian Manhunter said. "So far, however, he hasn't come back." Then, the screen flickered, and then it revealed a green robotic alien face. "Greetings, inhabitants of the planet Earth." The figure said. "I am Brainiac. I am an android and collector of knowledge and civilizations. I have overthrown the rulers of my home planet of Colu." "Woah." Flash said. "That is one evil looking alien robot." "Although your vessel poses minimal threat, your interference to my plans will not be allowed. And what are my plans, exactly? Well, I have been collecting things as I have traveled the universe. I have miniaturized every city from every world in every galaxy. And what I do not need, and is not worth collecting…. will be eradicated. However, the collecting of citied has lost its fulfilment. I have made the decision to expand my collection. From now on, I will start collecting… worlds." Superman gasped. "There should be something in the weapons lab that can stop him." Manhunter said. And with that, the heroes rushed off.

On their way, however, the heroes were ambushed by a mind-controlled Green Lantern! "It's that same thing that happened to you!" Robin said to Batman. "None of my gadgets are electric based, so there's nothing we can do." Quickly, Cyborg closed the doors, but not before Green Lantern destroyed the plasma cannons! As the heroes left, Robin thought to himself. _Don't worry, Lantern._ He thought. _We'll get you back._

In Brainiac's ship, Brainiac commanded Green Lantern to join the other six Lanterns. Brainiac then fired up the power crystal that would focus the limitless energy of all the power rings. He activated the Lanterns. "Now, Earth will be mine." And with that, he activated the shrink ray, and then started to make Earth as small as a child's playset! "I've got to stop that beam!" Superman yelled as he flew off. Then, the others formed a plan. "If you can use the grappling beam to pull Brainiac closer, I can extend the docking tunnel so that you can board." Martian Manhunter said. "Splitting up would be more effective."

And so, the heroes went to action. Wonder Woman and Flash went to the elevator controls to take Batman and Cyborg to the upper level. There, they managed to let Robin through the security scanner, and when he was at the right place, Robin fired up the Grapple Beam. "Just gotta find the right place annnnd…. FIRE!" And with that, the beams fired at Brainiac's ship, pulling it closer. Now, our heroes had to go inside and finish this once and for all!


	7. The Lantern Menace

As the battle between Superman and Brainiac continued, Martian Manhunter was able to extend the docking tunnel. "I will hold the tunnel in place until you get safely aboard." Manhunter said. As the heroes went on board, Robin noticed a strange golden helmet. He decided to put it on, since it wouldn't hurt. "Woah! Look at the size of this place!" Robin exclaimed as he and the others were inside Brainiac's ship. "We should split up." Batman ordered. "We'll find the control room faster that way." So, the teams went separate ways to navigate this strange extraterrestrial vessel. Later, after fighting off waves of Brainiac's minions, the team managed to find a monitor which Robin hacked. "What's your situation?" Batman asked. "I managed to hack into Brainiac's system! You'll need to head through the door on the right. I'll open it now." After the first team went through, Robin and his team continued their trek.

Once the teams reunited at Brainiac's chamber, Wonder Woman lassoed his arm to distract him from Superman. "You forget." He said. "I am an android. I cannot be controlled." To demonstrate, he lifted up his torso, revealing robotic systems. He then counterattacked with his own version of mind control! Soon, everyone was rendered useless, except for Robin. He then put it together. "This helmet blocks the mind control!" Robin realized. He then attacked Brainiac, stopping the mind control. And then, the battle began! Once Brainiac was defeated, he noticed Superman was fighting back against the beam! The hero managed to stop the beam, but in the process, was shot back to Earth! The crystal malfunctioned, and the Lanterns were teleported away! When Robin and Batman got to their senses, they noticed that Wonder Woman, Flash, and Cyborg were also gone. Robin gulped. "Either they're dead, or they're far away where we can't contact them." Robin said. Then, Batman noticed what was on the monitor. "Ugh, not again." He groaned. "Robin, take command. I'm going after Superman. If he falls into a miniaturized city, there's no telling how many will get hurt. Get this ship on the ground." And with that Batman donned his Space Suit. "And close the gap after me." He then lasered an opening and jumped through. Robin gulped. After he managed to seal the gap, he donned the controls. _Okay, hope you know how to fly this thing._ Robin thought. Now, he was the only one left. _Meh. It's just like using my head. What could possibly happen?_

Meanwhile, back in the Hall of Justice, Hawkman was able to get free of his holdings. "Hah! No bonds can hold a Thanagarian warrior!" He roared. And with that, he took to the skies…...at least, he would have escaped if he was not still in a bird cage.


	8. Europe Against It

Meanwhile, in the Watchtower, everything was out of control! "Mayday! Mayday!" Martian Manhunter radioed. "I've lost control of the Watchtower! Heading directly for the moon!" However, before impact was made, a giant green hand caught the Watchtower! Then, Manhunter noticed someone. "It is a relief to see you, Green Lantern." He said. "What happened?" "Long story. I was mind controlled by this guy called Brainiac, and then there was a big explosion which blasted me back to Oa. Where is everybody?" "That is also a long story." Martian Manhunter stated. "We need to locate them."

Back on Brainiac's ship, the vessel was crash-landing on Earth! "Gotta land this thing!" Robin groaned. "Maybe at… Gotham City! Just gotta make sure that I don't hit something!" A few minutes later, the ship crashed into Gotham! "Man, hope Superman's alright." Robin groaned, climbing out of the vessel. _The things I do to be a hero._ He thought as he ran off.

Meanwhile, in the city of Paris, France, in the continent of Europe, both Superman and Batman were recovering from their crash. Batman noticed that now they were like giants on Earth now, since it was smaller. "Ugh, what happened?" Superman groaned. "I had to save you." Batman replied. "Again." "You mean after I saved the Earth?" "Yeah, anyway, let's go." "Hmm, that's strange. Everything's so small!" Suddenly, a UFO appeared! "It seems that you deprived me of your world." Brainiac said. "I suppose that I should resume my collection of cities." And with that, the chase was on! To stop their advance, Brainiac reversed his shrink ray and enlarged a boat, making it an obstacle. Batman and Superman were able to pursue Brainiac, but they were too late. Brainiac managed to miniaturize France into a little city in a spacy orb! Before Brainiac could grab it, Superman punched his UFO away and nabbed the city for himself. "We've got to stop him before he shrinks any more of these cities!" He said. And with that, they followed the android towards England. However, it too, was shrunken into an orb. It was in heroic hands before evil could take it. Finally, Italy was also shrunken down. However, our heroes claimed it as well. "I cannot be stopped, Batman." Brainiac said. As Brainiac flew off, the two heroes followed.


	9. Big Trouble in Little Gotham

Back on the Watchtower, Green Lantern had just finished the repairs. "Batman, we are back online." Martian Manhunter said. "Good. We need to locate Brainiac. Can you do that?" Batman contacted. "Affirmative." Martian Manhunter said. "He is headed to Gotham City." "Right. We'll be there shortly."

Meanwhile, at Gotham City, Robin was wondering the streets. "The people must be hiding, afraid that I might step on them." He guessed. Then, he noticed Brainiac headed for Ace Chemicals! Quickly, he followed. "Ah, it seems that I cannot escape these so-called heroes." Brainiac said. "Very well. Minions, dispose of him quickly." After Robin fought off the minions, he managed to throw a Batarang at Brainiac, making him retreat. "Oh no! He's headed for the fairgrounds! I gotta stop him!" Robin yelled. By the time he reached Brainiac's location, he was tired from running. _Whew! If there was a car that was big enough, I'd use it!_ He thought while panting. After the fairground was safe, Robin followed Brainiac towards the Botanical Gardens. Soon, Robin managed to reunite with Batman after Brainiac was led away from the gardens. And so, Batman, Robin, and Superman fought Brainiac once he had regained control of his ship. After an intense battle, Superman was able to build a giant cage from parts of the city to trap Brainiac and his ship. "Sorry I'm late!" A voice said. "Green Lantern!" Robin said. "I knew you were alive!" "So, where's the others?" "Long story." Batman said. "We should get back to the Watchtower."


	10. The Power of Love

After an explanation on everything that happened, the team decided to act. "I will rally the other good Lanterns to our cause." Martian Manhunter said. "Batman, you, Robin, and Green Lantern will head towards the evil Lantern planets, steal their power batteries and, if possible, rescue our comrades." As the heroes set off, Martian Manhunter flew his ship towards Zamaron, the planet of love. When he was on the surface, he noticed Zamarionians approaching. "Who dares invade our planet?!" The leader yelled. "Yield." Manhunter ordered. "I mean no harm. I wish to speak with the being known as Star Sapphire." However, they did not take too kindly to intruders. Manhunter was forced to fight them. As he went forward, he found himself fighting a Zamaron beast. He eventually fought it with tools of romance, and eventually, Star Sapphire arrived to drive it back. "My apologies, gentleman." Star said. "Love can be a wild emotion to tame." "Greetings." Manhunter said. "I bring word from Hal Jordan. We need your assistance to revert the damage on Earth caused by Brainiac." "Oh! Anything for Hal!" Star sighed. "Lead the way!"


	11. A Blue Hope

Next, Manhunter went to the planet Odym, the planet of Hope. He then picked up a distress call from Saint Walker. "Just in time!" Saint Walker said. "We require assistance taking out the Reach invasion squad! Start with their dropships!" "Affirmative." Martian Manhunter set the ship to auto-pilot, changed into his true form, and flew out to attack the mothership. Once it was destroyed, Manhunter lost Walker's signal. He flew down towards the planet to find him amongst the chaos. He managed to find Saint Walker held by a Scarab Beetle headed for the Power Battery. Quickly, Manhunter freed Walker and stopped the beetle. "Many thanks, my friend." Walker said. "The Blue Lanterns are indebted in you." "We require your assistance to revert the damage Brainiac has caused." Manhunter replied. "Very well." Saint Walker said. "I hope I can help."


	12. Jailhouse Nok

Finally, Martian Manhunter traveled to the planet Nok, the planet of Compassion. However, the inhabitants were acting violent! Manhunter went to investigate. First, he examined the ancient prison ruins. There, he noticed Indigo-1. However, when she noticed him, she didn't act very compassionately. "GET OUT OF HERE! YOU BIG, UGLY, FOUL-SMELLING MORONS!" She roared as she ran off. "Something's wrong." Martian Manhunter said. "This isn't how she normally acts." When he followed her, he found out that the Power Battery was destroyed! So, after fighting Indigo-1 and repairing the battery, the compassionate Lantern was back to her senses. "You truly have compassionate hearts to restore our power battery." Indigo-1 said. "You have quelled the violence in our hearts, and filled it once more with compassion. I willingly offer my assistance to you."


	13. All the Rage

Once the good Lanterns were rallied, it was time to invade the evil planets. First was the planet Ysmault, the planet of Rage. There, Batman, Robin, and Green Lantern would steal the red Power Battery, and free Wonder Woman. Once they reached the battery, they noticed Wonder Woman being held by red restraints tightly. "RRRAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" She roared. "THESE WILL NOT HOLD ME FOREVER! ONCE I AM FREE, ZUES WILL UNLEASH HIS WRATH UPON YOU ALL!" "There is much rage within you." Atrocitus smiled. "You will be one of us." Then, he noticed the intruders. "AAARRRRRGGHHH! PREPARE TO BURN IN THE FIRES OF RAGE!" He then constructed a giant bull and it charged at the heroes! "Something's wrong with Wonder Woman!" Robin yelled. "I noticed beams of red, orange, and yellow hit her, Flash, and Cyborg before they were teleported away. She might be infected with rage." Batman suggested. As Green Lantern rode the rampaging bull, Wonder Woman was struggling with all her might to escape before a red ring was placed upon her. Eventually, the bull construct was destroyed, and Wonder Woman broke free of her chains. "NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR MISTAKE! BY THE LOSS OF THE SOURCE OF YOUR POWER!" Diana than used her lasso to rip out the Battery! "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Atrocitus roared. In a rage, he leaped at Wonder Woman, only to have the angry Amazon knock him into the lava! With the battery in their possession and Diana freed, the heroes left. Atrocitus would eventually escape from the lava, but by then, it would be too late.


	14. Need for Greed

Next up was the planet Okaara, where greed lied. According to sensors, Flash was held captive there and possibly infected with greed. "Okay, the battery should be in the nearby temple." Lantern said. It wasn't exactly easy. They had to get through Lantern constructs as guards, and had to bribe a statue. Once they got inside, they found Flash in an orange energy cage, apparently hallucinating. He was yelling "MINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINE!" over and over while grabbing "everything" in sight. Then, Larfleeze saw them. "THEIVES!" He yelled. "GET THEM!" And with that, the battle began! Meanwhile, Flash was almost becoming an Orange Lantern! "But I don't want just one ring!" He whined. "I want more! All the rings! They're all mine!" Once Larfleeze was defeated, Flash's cage vanished. Then, he noticed the power battery. "Oooooo, Shiny!" He remarked. "I call dibs!" He dashed over to it, only to find himself and Larfleeze in a tug-of-war for the battery. "NO!" Larfleeze cried. "GIVE IT BACK! IT'S MINE!" "You mean mine! Mineminemine!" Eventually, Flash won, nabbed the battery, and ran off through Lantern's portal as the other heroes left. Larfleeze roared and swore revenge. He would get his batteries back!


	15. Aw-Qward Situation

Finally, the heroes headed for Qward, the planet of fear. There, they would rescue a scared Cyborg and nab the battery from Sinestro. However, Sinestro knew they were coming, and prepared an attack. Our heroes then fought back against the ambush, and managed to land the Invisible Jet. Then, Hal began battling Sinestro. Amidst the chaos, Batman heard something. "AAAHHHH! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! BUT I DON'T WANNA BE A YELLOW LANTERN! THEY'RE WAY TOO SCARY! HHHHAAAALLLLLPPP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE!" "Cyborg's that way. Follow me." Batman ordered. Robin was facing off against packs of giant yellow rat constructs. "Face it, Sinestro!" Robin said. "You're not Scarecrow!" Eventually, Green Lantern managed to defeat Sinestro. "Cyborg!" Robin yelled. "Run towards the battery and pull it out! It's the only way to end this nightmare!" "O-O-O-OKAY!" Cyborg ran up to the battery and tried to pull it out. Then, he noticed Sinestro charging at him, roaring and constructing a giant spider! "EEEEEEYYYYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Cyborg screamed. This was enough to make him pop the battery out and fall. "I GOT IT!" He yelled. "LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" And with that, the heroes fled. Sinestro, however, decided to pursue. However, he needed some help.


	16. Breaking The Ice

With the batteries and the Lanterns, the Justice League headed to the Fortress of Solitude. "We were able to get the help we needed, Man of Steel." Martian Manhunter said. "You're just in time." Superman said. "The crystal is ready." "We should get ready." Hal said. "The others are coming here. The crystal should be in the center." Robin was confused. "So, if we don't need the batteries, then why did we-….. ohhhh, I get it! We were luring them here! This is gonna be good!" He said. Then, the evil Lanterns arrived, and the final battle began! Hal held off Sinestro while the good Lanterns focused their energy. Among the chaos, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Cyborg suddenly clutched their heads and yelled in pain. Robin quickly went over to check on them. Then, he noticed that the three of them were in a trance. Their eyes were red, orange, and yellow. He waved his hand on front of Diana, snapped his fingers at Allen, and punched Stone. He didn't get a response from any of them. Eventually, all the Lantern's energy was at the crystal! With its power, Earth was restored! Then, the Lanterns teleported away, and Diana, Barry, and Victor shook their heads. "Thank Hera! I am cured!" "Huh? What? What happened? Where am I?" "Did-did we win? I can't remember…" "It's okay, guys." Robin said. "The world is saved!" Then, there was a huge rumble. Then, Flash remembered something. "Uh, hang on! I'll be right back!" And then, he took off. A few seconds later, he returned. "Bad news!" He said. "Brainiac's-." Then, he noticed the giant ship in the sky. "Oh, you've noticed." "Be warned." Brainiac said. "Before you attack me, I have already taken your precious cities! Surrender to me, and I will spare Gotham and Metropolis." Then, the heroes noticed that somehow, Superman was huge! "Behold, the engine of your destruction!" Then, Superman was mind controlled! "Okay, this is really bad!" Robin said. And so, with the emotional diseases removed, the final battle against Brainiac began! Batman realized that the Batcave was also shrunk with Gotham, and the Kryptonite was still inside! Even Brainiac sent in his own minions to deal with the heroes! Eventually, Batman managed to come up with a solution to defeat the giant mind-controlled Superman. "Sorry, Superman." He said, pulling out his Electric Gun. "This might sting a little." And with that, he fired at Superman, stunning him! "Did it work?" Robin asked. Then, Superman resumed his attack! "Nope! Guess not!" "Robin, you said it took time for the shock to kick in, right?" "Uh, yes! About five minutes." However, after that amount of time something was clearly wrong. Robin tried to come up with an alternative. "That's it!" He cried. "That shock was at the body! To break the control, the brain needs a little jolt! Fire it again, Batman! Aim for the head, this time!" Brainiac took this time to deal the final blow. "Now, I should destroy the one called 'Batman' first." The android said to himself. However, with precise aiming, Batman was able to fire a direct hit right to the head, snapping Superman back to his senses! Realizing what he should do, Superman flew up to Brainiac's ship! He pulled out the small cities, Brainiac, and the shrink ray so that he could turn back to normal. Now, all that was left to do was lock Brainiac up at the most advanced high-security prison and to restore the cities! Once again, our heroes have saved the day! But what will be in store for them next time? Tune in, Same-Bat Time, Same-Bat Channel!


	17. Epilogue

Meanwhile, back on Qward, Sinestro plotted revenge for his humiliating defeat. "Jordan and those will-powered Lanterns cannot stop their worst nightmares!" He said. "They will meet me again! I swear it!"

Meanwhile, in the Watchtower, the Slideways Teleporter was temporarily abandoned and alone. However, something was wrong with it. Usually, it allowed transportation in this world. But now, it could slide between dimensions and make worlds collide. When it opened once again, something new emerged. Something big. Something heroic. Something truly…. Marvelous!

To be continued….?


End file.
